


Raise Your Glass

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Rare Pairs And Rare Fandoms [2]
Category: Half Upon A Time (2010)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutual Rejection, Pining, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Prince Phillip knew ditching his true love is rude, but he did not want Penelope. He did not want any girls. He wanted Jack.
Relationships: Jack Charm/Prince Phillip, May Winterborne/Princess Penelope
Series: Rare Pairs And Rare Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342471
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Raise Your Glass

Prince Phillip knew ditching his true love is rude, but he did not want Penelope. He did not want any girls. He wanted Jack.

_Jack_

**Jack**

**_Jack_ **

Phillip sighed. He loved the intelligent young man, the sarcastic flare he had, the kissable face. How he could be dead, Phillip cannot believe. He was so... cunning. And Perfect. While thinking about his crush, Phillip accidentally slowed down, meaning Penelope caught up with him. He opened his mouth, but she covered his mouth with her hand. “Listen.”, She said. “I know you are enamored with me, but I do not like you that way. I like May. I am sorry to tell you now, but you seemed distracted. I do not claim to know how the whole ‘true love’ thing works, but could we stick to platonic soulmates?” Phillip opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. She doesn’t like me? “I do not like you. I do not like any girls. I have been in love with Jack for a while now.”, He replied, affectionately hugged her, smiling into Penelope’s shoulder.


End file.
